


the things we know (it's so very little)

by opalanon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (Obviously), Gen, Luther is the narrator here and everyone else is vaguely mentioned, Stream of Consciousness, Unreliable Narrator, kinda acknowledging the incest thing without condoning it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalanon/pseuds/opalanon
Summary: This is what you know.(It's not enough)





	the things we know (it's so very little)

This is what you know.

You’re the leader. You’re Number One; you’re responsible for keeping your family safe.

You’re responsible for keeping the world safe, and you embrace it wholeheartedly.

This is what you were raised to be.

But then _burningburningburningohgodithurtsmakeitstop_

And then you’re a monster.

And then your father sends you on a mission far, far away, and you have a niggling thought that _what if he’s ashamed of you what if he can’t stand to look at you anymore_ -

And you do your best to push those thoughts away and you succeed. You’re doing important work here on the moon, you’re keeping the world safe.

And you come back and you find out none of that was true.

Your family is all together again and the brother you thought you’d never see again is back (and still a child but that’s not important for now) with an apocalypse that he refuses to elaborate on to stop, and another brother who you always fought for the spotlight with dad, and the sister you adore and felt most betrayed by when they all left, and the stoner brother who can’t ever take anything seriously (why does he feel like he needs to throw his life away? They were <del>made</del> born to be great) and the sister who never fit.

And you’re starting to get the idea that maybe you don’t know enough.

You find the Moon Mission papers unopened and you snap.

You don’t remember what happened too far beyond that, but there’s a girl in your bed when you wake up the next morning.

And then it turns out that Vanya has powers and Vanya hurt your <del>favorite</del> other sister and you were only ever taught one thing to do when somebody hurt your family.

You can’t stomach the concept of doing that though, so you settle with making sure she can’t do anything else until a plan of action is decided on.

This is something a leader does.

A leader takes charge in a difficult and dangerous situation.

(But you’re starting to think you’re not a leader anymore)

(And the way everyone else is reacting to your decision, you don’t think they think you’re a leader either)

And then the house falls down, and you’re rushing to stop her.

And then you’re being held up by the pure power in her tiny little body, and you realize just how badly you’ve messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm incapable of writing fics that aren't stream of consciousness. I... hope you enjoyed anyway? It's short but hopefully the other chapters come fast to make up for it.
> 
> edit: highly unlikely this will get followup chapters, I wrote this to get the concept to stop jackhammering my skull. don't know why I picked luther to vent through, I don't even /like/ luther


End file.
